Princesse Bella
by kachiri15
Summary: Je suis un vampire originels et j'ai un frère jumeau, mais je suis bien plus que ça: moitié vampire, moitié loup-garou, moitié sorcière. Mais, il y a des choses que vous ne savez pas et pour le savoir il faut lire lire l'histoire de moi et ma famille.
1. Chapter 1

Vous vous demandez qui je suis, je suis un parfait mélange entre deux créatures ennemie, les vampires et les loups-garous, je suis un hybride. En plus, je suis une sorcière, la sorcière la plus puissante du monde de toute, que je vous explique il y a deux sortes de vampire, les sang-froid et les demi-froids. Sang-froid peau pale, froides et dure. Yeux dorés ou rouge selon l'alimentation. Force, vitesse. Brille au soleil. Certains à des dons. Meure en les décapitant et en les brulant. Demi-froids Force, vitesse. Pouvoir d'hypnotiser. Brule et meure au soleil sauf si une sorcière leur donne un bijou ensorceler qu'il porte constamment pour pas qu'il brule. Brule si ils sont en contacte avec de la verveine. Meure si on lui arrache le cœur ou si on lui plante un pieu en bois dans le cœur. Peut éteindre leurs émotions. Moi je suis un vampire originels donc j'ai les même pouvoir qu'un demi-froids normal sauf que je meure que si on me plante un pieu fait avec un chêne blanc ou si on plante une dague tremper dans la cendre du chêne dans le cœur alors je serais dans le « coma ». Il y a que 6 originels dont moi. Si on tue un originels, tout les vampires de sa lignées meure donc si on nous tue tout les 6, tout les vampires du monde meurt. Je suis a moitie loup car ma mère avait trompe mon père avec un loup après elle nous a transforme en vampire, étant un hybride, je suis invincible. Mon frère jumeau aussi est un hybride mais il n'est pas un sorcier. Mon nom est Isabella marie Mickaelson et mon frère jumeau est Niklaus Mickaelson.


	2. Chapter 2

Il faut que je fuis New York, il était a deux doits de me retrouver. Je démarrais ma voiture et fonça a mon hôtel, fit mes bagage et partis en voiture. Je ne sais pas ou je vais mais je voulais partir loin de New York. Je roulais, pendant toute la journée, jusqu'à arrive devant le panneau « Bienvenue à Forks » j'appelais Peter pour lui demander si je pouvais lui empreinte sa villa;

« - Salut Peter.

Salut Princesse. Sa va ?

Sa va, c'est pour te demander si je peux t'empreinte ta villa à Forks.

Ouais, si tu veux mais je te croyais à New York.

J'y étais mais _il _y était, j'ai fuis à temps.

Tu as eu de la chance mais je te préviens, il y a des sang-froid végétariens. Fait attention.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Quel clan est établi ici ?

Cullen. Tu pourras enfin rencontrer le Major Witloof mais fait attention eux autres surtout au cuivre, Edward, et la naine, Alice.

Cullen. Il faut que ça tombe sur moi.

Fait attention, Princesse.

Ne t'inquiète pas, bye Peter.

Salut, Princesse » Je partis à la villa de Peter qui était reculé de tout, juste à cote de forêt de Forks. Le lendemain soir tout était prêt, je me suis inscrite au lycée de Forks. Problème : Il faut que je me nourrisse de poche de sang. Nous somme jeudi et je faisais ma rentrer au lycée, j'avais déjà récupérer mon emploie du temps et le plan du lycée et j'attendais au parking le début des cours. Les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé que les ennuis commence, une Volvo grise s'arrêta juste derrière ma porche rouge et un gars, Edward Cullen, descendit et me dit

« - C'est ma place de parking.

Désolé, je n'ai pas vu ton nom écris dessus. Ah oui je sais pourquoi, c'est parce qu'il ni est pas. Je suis arrive la première, je l'ai prise. » La sonnerie sonna et je partie le laissant plante la. La matinée se passa bien jusqu'au déjeuner, je pris mon plateau et m'installa dans une table éloigner, dès que je m'assis Edward rappliqua.

« - c'est notre place.

Mon pauvre, tu n'as pas d'autre réplique ca devient fatigant.

Bouge d'ici, cria le lutin, Alice Cullen, » Tout les regards sont tournés vers nous, je lui répondis

« - Nous somme dans un pays libre, j'ai le droit de m'assoir ou je veux mais vous pouvez vous joindre a moi mais moi, je ne bouge pas. » Enerve par ma repartie Edward et Alice partis laissant, si je m'en refaire a Peter Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Tout les trois s'assis, et Emmett me dit

« - Enfin quelqu'un qui ose leur clouer le bec. Moi c'est Emmett Cullen et eux sont Rosalie et Jasper Hale. Les deux guignols sont Alice et Edward Cullen.

Bella Mickael. Tu es en train de me dire qu'ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Toujours. Sinon tu viens d'où ?

D'un peu partout mais dernièrement j'étais à Paris puis je suis passé à New York pour me retrouvé ici. » Il allait parler mais mon téléphone le coupa, c'était Peter qui m'appelais

« - Salut Peter.

Salut Princesse. Alors ton déménagement se passe bien ?

Ouais, je suis à la cafeteria du lycée.

Tu viens toujours me rejoindre ce week-end ?

Peut pas mais toi viens me voir.

Tu es sérieuse ?

Très. Je préfairais ne pas bouger mais toi tu peux venir. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut à la villa.

Ok, j'arrive vendredi soir.

A demain. » Je raccrochais et m'adressa à Emmett

« - désole, c'était un ami qui viens me rendre visite demain. Ce n'est pas grave. Comment ce fait il que tu sois ici après ton passage dans 2 grandes villes comme Paris et New York ?

En fait, J'étais à New York pour rejoindre Peter mais là-bas, il c'est passé quelque chose donc je suis parti. Je voulais de la tranquillité donc je suis venu ici. Je suis désolé, il faut que je parte. A demain. »Et je partis vite, dans ma voiture je rappelais Peter

Tu avais raison pour les Cullen, je me suis déjà embrouiller avec Edward et Alice.

Moi ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'ils se croient supérieur de part leur alimentation mais ils ne valent pas mieux que les autres. Fait attention à eux.

Ils croient que je suis une fragile petite humaine mais quand ils vous te voir, ils vont vite changer d'avis. Mais je m'en fiche tant qu'_il _ne sait pas ou je suis. Il faut que j'appelle Alex, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. A demain.

A demain, Princesse. » J'appelais Alex qui était un sorcier a mon service et un expert en informatique

Salut, Alex.

Salut, Princesse que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Trouve-moi où sont mes frères et ma sœur, Klaus en priorité.

Ok, je t'appelle dès que je les ai trouvées.

Merci, Alex. Bye. » Après cet appel, je fis mes devoirs et dormis quelques heures (les demi-froids dorment que quelque heure par semaine.) puis me préparais pour le lycée. Arrivé là-bas, je pris la même place de parking et partis en cours. La journée passa vite, je passais la plupart de mon temps avec les 3 Cullen. A la fin de la journée, on se sépara dans le parking. Quand ils arrivent a leur voiture, tout les Cullen regarda en direction de ma voiture et quand je tournais mon regard je compris pourquoi, Peter était accouder a celle-ci. Dès que je le vis, je sautais dans ses bras et il me rendit mon étreinte, quand on se sépara Peter me dit

Alors Princesse. Contente de me voir ?

Bien sur que je suis contente de te voir. Sa va depuis ?

Sa va.

Toujours l'amour fou avec Chrisa.

Toujours.

Pourquoi ne l'a tu pas ramener ?

Elle va nous rejoindre dans quelque jour. On était en Inde quand tu m'as appelé.

T'as la belle vie, toi.

Ouais mais on ne peut pas en dire autant pour toi.

Tu as raison, _il _était à deux doigt de me trouver. Viens, on y va.

Tu me passe les clefs, je vais conduire.

Pour que tu fasses comme la dernière fois ? Même pas en rêve.

Allez, s'il te plait. Promis je fais attention.

Non, plus jamais je te confie une de mes voitures. » Je montais cote conducteur, Peter à cote de moi puis nous partons sous les yeux choquée des Cullen. Arrive a la villa, Peter me proposa d'aller courir en foret

Viens, on va courir un peu ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de course.

Ok, le premier a la frontière à gagner. » On ce mis à courir quand l'odeur des Cullen nous frappa, Peter et moi arrêtons de courir attendant qu'ils arrivent. Les Cullen était tous là, Carlisle parla en premier

Qui êtes-vous ?

Des vampires.

Peter, demanda Jasper,

Salut, Major.

Comment se fait il que tu sois là, je te croyais avec Maria.

Il y a quelque décennie Bella a tué maria et a donner la liberté à toute l'armée dont moi et depuis j'ai une dette éternelle.

C'est toi qui t'ai inventé tout seul cette dette, elle m'a très mal parlé alors je l'ai tué.

Mais qui est tu exactement, demanda Edward. » Je ne pus répondre car Alex m'appelai

Alex, tu as trouvé ?

Oui, ils sont à Mistic Falls mais ils ne sont pas tout seul. Plusieurs vampire et loup sont là-bas, il y a aussi une sorcière Bennett et le double Petrova. Mais ce n'est pas tout, ils sont tous dans leur cercueil a par Klaus et Esther est aussi là-bas.

Merci. » Je raccrochai et dit a Peter

Il faut que je parte à Mistic Falls.

Si tu y va, il te retrouvera et te tuera alors tout ce que tu as fais aura servi à rien.

Je ne laisserais pas ma famille se faire tuer. Ce sont mes frères et sœur.

Ok, je t'aurais prévenu. Va et si tu as besoin, appelle-moi.

Merci, Peter. »


	3. Chapter 3

Je partis en courant vers la villa, fit mes bagages et partis en voiture jusqu'à Mistic Falls. Je me réinstallais dans ma villa puis sortis pour aller au Mistic Grill prendre un verre. Au bar, un vampire vient s'installer à cote de moi et dit

Bonjour, belle dame. Que fait un vampire ici ?

La famille et les problèmes. Puis-je avoir votre nom ?

Damon Salvatore. Et vous, belle dame ?

Isabella, dit je morte de rire,

Pourquoi riez-vous, Isabella ?

Nous avons une amie en commun. » Qui aurais cru que je tomberais sur l'un des anciens amants de Katerina :

Et qui es ?

Mieux vaut que je ne vous le dise pas.

D'accord. Ca vous dit de faire plus amples connaissance autre part comme dans un lit.

Vous dites sa a toute les femmes que vous rencontrez ? Et ca marche ?

Oui, toujours.

Alors, je serais une exception. Je dois partir mais peut-être qu'on se rêvera. Et la prochaine fois, chuchotais-je a son oreille, tutoyer moi. » Et je partis. Il était vraiment mais vraiment très beau et si je n'étais pas pressé, je serais resté mais il faut que j'aille voir Shella Bennett. J'arrivais devant la maison des Bennett et toqua, c'est la petite Bonnie Bennett qui m'ouvre.

Bonsoir, est ce que Shella Bennett est ici ?

Oui, je vais la chercher. » 2 minutes plus tard, Shella vient

Bonsoir, Shella.

Isabella.

En personne. Tu ne m'invite pas à rentrer.

Entre. » Nous nous asseyons au salon, puis elle me demanda

Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Je viens récupérer que j'ai confié à Emily.

Je vais te le chercher. » Elle revint 5 minutes après avec un écrin noir au contour argent.

Le voila.

Merci, Shella. » Le collier était en argent avec un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune avec derrière grave, le prénom de tout mes frère et ma sœur, et devant est écris « la famille originels ». J'enlevais le collier qui me permettais d'avoir une autre apparence et de me protéger du soleil et le mis a la place de l'autre après l'avoir mis. Je repris ma véritable apparence mes cheveux châtain redevinrent blonds, mes yeux chocolat redevinrent bleu/gris et mes cheveux qui arrivaient à mes épaules descendaient en cascade jusqu'à mes hanches.

Merci, Shella d'avoir veiller sur ce collier.

Je connais l'histoire des Bennett, je sais que tu as fait beaucoup pour mes ancêtres et moi. Si tu as encore besoin, viens nous voir.

Merci encore, Shella. Désolé pour le dérangement, au revoir. » Et je repartis au bar pour voir que Damon y était toujours.

Bonsoir, beau brun.

Bonsoir, beauté. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Mais tu me connais déjà, on sait rencontrer il y a quelque heures.

Isabella ?

C'est bien moi.

Mais comment ?

Je te l'ai dit, je suis ici pour régler mes problèmes mais pour les régler il me faut ma vraie apparence.

J'airais préférer rester pour profiter de ta beauté mais je dois y aller.

Qu'elle dommage. Une autre fois peut-être. » Il se leva et partis mais pas sans m'avoir embrassé la joue. Quand ses lèvres ont touché ma peau, des frissons parcourraient mon corps et j'avais l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Je connais se phénomène, je l'ai vu plusieurs fois en 1 000. J'avais rencontré mon âme sœur.

_Pov Damon _

Isabella. Elle est tellement belle. Depuis que je l'ai vu, que se soit avec sa vraie ou sa fausse apparence, elle hante mes penses. Et quand je l'ai embrassé, j'ai eu des frissons qui parcouraient mon corps et j'avais l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Alors ces histoires étaient vraies, j'ai reconnue mon âme sœur. J'ai dus partir car tout le Scooby gang partait à la villa Mickaelson et je suis obliger de les accompagner. Quand j'arrive tout le monde étaient assis et je les rejoignis. Ils parlaient de Esther qui voulait tuer Klaus, ses frère et sa sœur mais si ils meurent tous, tout les vampires du monde vont disparaitre, il faut donc une solution pour la tuer. Ils se disputaient jusqu'à que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce et cette personne est nul autre qu'Isabella. Et ce qu'elle dit me choqua

Alors, mon frère. Content de me revoir ?

_Pov Isabella _

D'après Alex, Klaus, le sosie, la sorcière et les vampires sont à la villa Mickaelson. J'entrais et ouvris le porte de la pièce ou ils étaient, faisant régné le silence dans la pièce puis je dis

Alors, mon frère. Content de me voir ?

Isabella ?

La seule et unique. J'ai appris que tu étais ici, je me suis demandais « Pourquoi mon chère frère jumeau est à Mistic Falls ? » puis j'ai appris 2 choses qui mon mis hors de moi, la première Esther est de retour pour nous tuer et je n'ai pas été mis au courant. Et la deuxième Nos chère frère et notre chère sœur sont dans le « coma » au sous-sol.

Bella, tenta t-il mais je l'interrompis,

Tu aurais pu ne pas les poignarder. Tout ses siècles à fuir Mickael loin de vous pour que vous puissiez vivre mais toi tu ose faire sa alors tout ses siècles à être éloigner de vous ont servie a rien.

J'étais obligé.

Pourquoi, criais-je énervée,

Kol était incontrôlable, Rebekha a eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui la trahi. Elle était malheureuse et m'a demander de faire ca.

Et Finn ? Et Elejha ?

Pour Finn, il c'était allier à Mère pour nous tuer et pour Elejha, ce n'est pas moi c'est le sosie. » Tout le monde qui c'était tue, ce tourna vers elle.

Ou est mon frère ?

Dans le sous-sol des Salvatore, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de peur ?

Arrête ta comédie, intervint Damon, si tu avais vraiment peur, tu n'aurais rien fais à Elejha,

Damon a raison, dis-je, si Elejha voulait te tuer tu serais déjà morte et si tu avais vraiment peur de nous tu ne lui aurais rien fais. Et toi Niklaus, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Esther était de retour. » Klaus, a la surprise générale, baissa la tête. Il savait très bien que quand je l'appelais par son nom complet, c'est qu'il était en faute.

Elejha et moi savions que tu avais déjà des problèmes avec Mickael alors on voulait se débrouiller et trouver un moyen de les tuer tout les deux.

Nik, dis-je d'une voix plus douce, j'apprécie votre geste mais tu sais parfaitement que j'aurais pu aider, que j'aurais été mêlé a ça. Imagine qu'elle aurait réussi à vous tuez, elle m'aurait poursuivie, se serais allier à Mickael pour me tuer et je ne serais même pas au courant. Et s'ils me tuent, adieu sorcier, vampire et loup.

Comment ça, demanda Bonnie Bennett,

Je te conseille de t'assoir Nik, ça va être long. »


	4. Chapter 4

Il s'assit au bout de la table, à sa droite, il y avait Stefan, le sosie était entre lui et Damon. Caroline était à la gauche de Klaus, Bonnie à ma droite et Damon à ma gauche, je commençais mon histoire

Vous savez tous comment on été transformé mais ce que personne ne sait, c'est que Ayana était une de mes meilleurs amies alors quand elle nous a transformé sous la demande de Esther, elle m'a lance un sort, une malédiction qui me lie au destin de tous. Si je meurs, sorcière, vampire et loup meurt et laisseront les humains dans un cataclysme. Ce n'est pas un hasard si j'ai autant de pouvoir, il m'en fallait assez de pouvoir pour me protéger. » Tous me regardaient choqués, je repris

Maintenant que tout est dit allons voir Elejha. » Je me lève et pris le sosie sans délicatesse par le bras, Stefan essaya de me barrer la route mais je l'envoyais contre le mur avec mes pouvoirs, je dis au sosie

Tu as deux options soit tu reste tranquille et je ne te fait rien, soit tu fais quelque chose qui me contrarie et tu me le payeras, tu as compris ? Bien, repris-je après qu'elle est hoché la tête, maintenant allons chez les Salvatore, faites comme vous voulez pour y aller mais le sosie reste avec moi et Bonnie parce que je voudrais te parler, ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferais rien, j'aime beaucoup trop les Bennett.

Vous connaissez mes ancêtres ?

Je te raconterais tout en chemin. » Je descendis et força le sosie à s'assoir à l'arrière avec Bonnie, Damon monta devant, les autres dans la voiture de Klaus. Dès que je démarrais, je dis

Dis moi Bonnie, a tu lus « l'histoire des sorcières Bennett » ?

Oui, ma grand-mère me la donner. Elle m'a dit que toute l'histoire des Bennett étaient écris dessus depuis le tout début. Ils le confient de génération en génération et on doit toute écrire dedans.

C'est ça. A tu lu des passages à propos d'une princesse dont elles n'ont jamais écris le nom ?

Oui, depuis le tout début elles parlent d'une femme aussi belle et aussi gracieuse qu'une déesse et une noblesse pareille à une princesse d'où sont surnom « Princesse ».

Ayana aimait bien m'appeler comme ça. Même quand j'étais humaine.

C'est donc vous,

Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, et oui c'est de moi que parle toute les sorcières Bennett.

Est-ce vrai ce que dit Ayana ?

Absolument. Je lui ai promis de protéger ses descendantes et je ne le regrette pas. Je dois tout à Ayana.

Elle disait que vous aviez une gentillesse rare et sans pareil mais que si on touchait aux gens que vous aimez, vous pouvez être très méchante.

Ayana a toujours pensé ça et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mais elle a raison quand elle dit que si on touche quelqu'un que j'aime, je suis très cruelle. J'ai toujours été la plus crainte des Mickaelson.

Elle disait qu'elle faisait partis d'un trio, qui était dans ce trio ?

Moi, Ayana et Tatia. C'est pour cela que j'ai toujours une trace des Petrova et que je n'ai pas encore tué Elena car je me suis promis de veiller sur eux car c'est notre faute si elle est morte. Seule Ayana et moi savions pour son bébé hors mariage.

C'est pour cela que tu apparais dans le livre.

Oui, j'ai connue ta grand-mère quand elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière, c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a invite chez elle alors que j'étais un vampire doublé d'une originels et de loin l'être la plus dangereuse au monde.

Quand on c'est rencontrer, intervint Damon, tu as dis que nous avions une amie en commun, qui es ce ?

Katerina Petrova alias Katherine Pierce. » Je sortis de la voiture ne laissant l'occasion à personne dans placer une. J'attrapais le sosie, l'obligeant à avancer et avançais vers la pension des Salvatore. Nous descendions au sous-sol et trouvais Elejha étendus sur le sol. Je rentrais dans le cachot et poussa le sosie contre le mur et elle tombait à terre. Je m'accroupie à cote de Elejha et dis au sosie

Estime-toi heureuse d'être une Petrova sinon tu serais déjà morte. Tu peux aller me chercher des poches de sang s'il te plait, demandais-je à Damon

Je t'apporte ça tout de suite. » Et il disparue. Je m'approchais et retirais la dague du cœur de mon frère. Damon arriva avec les poches et nous attendions en silence jusqu'à que Damon me demande

Comment connais-tu Katherine ?

C'est ma meilleure amie.

Tu es amie avec cette garce, intervint Caroline,

Tu dis ça car elle t'a tué, il faudrait que je lui en touche deux mots à ce propos. Mais réfléchis, elle t'a tué avant ou après que le sosie est poignardé Elejha ?

Après.

Kat' a sa manier de se venger. Elle a pas fait ça contre toi mais contre le sosie, qui d'autre que la meilleure amie pour lui faire payer le fait d'avoir poignarder son âme sœur.

Quoi, cria Klaus,

Tu n'étais pas au courant mais Elejha a trouve son âme sœur auprès de Katerina. C'est pour cela que je l'ai transformé car elle me l'a demandé et que je croyais que si elle était vampire, ils pourront être ensemble.

Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ?

Tu voulais trop briser cette fichue malédiction donc ils croyaient que même s'ils te le disaient, tu ne changerais pas d'avis.

C'est stupide. Rien n'ai plus important que le bonheur de ma famille. » J'ai une idée. J'appelais Katerina

Allo.

Princesse ?

Salut Kat'.

Salut. Ça fait longtemps, sa va ?

J'irais mieux si tu venais à la pension des Salvatore.

Tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas la bienvenue à Mistic Falls.

Regrettes-tu ce que tu as fait ?

Oui, j'ai séparé deux frères et tué une innocente parce que j'avais éteint mes émotions et par pur vengeance.

Attend deux seconde Kat'.

Ok. » Je regardais Caroline, Damon et Stefan qui hocha tout trois pour ma question silencieuse

Si tu me fais confiance, viens. J'ai une surprise pour toi. Je ferais en sorte qu'ils n'essayent pas de te tuer.

Je suis la dans 15 minutes

A toute. » Je raccrochais et me tournais vers Damon pour lui prendre les poches de sang quand une voix, que je connaissais que trop bien, s'éleva derrière moi

Bella, c'est toi ?

Oui Eli c'est moi. » je lui sautais dans les bras, il me rendit mon étreinte.

Bella, tu es vraiment la, demanda t-il quand on se sépara,

C'est bien moi. Je suis rentré à la maison.

Je suis tellement content de te voir.

Moi aussi. Tiens des poches de sang. Montons dans le salon se sera plus confortable qu'ici. » nous montâmes et asseyons sur les fauteuils, moi entre mes deux frère. Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte je me levais et dis a Elejha

Ton cadeau est arrivé. » Je partis ouvrir a Katerina et la ramena au salon, elle se figea quant elle vit les personnes installer qui était dans la pièce, je lui chuchotais a l'oreille

Va embrasser ton cadeau. » elle tourna les yeux et vis Elejha qui c'était levé entre temps et qui la regardais. Ils avançaient au même moment et s'embrassa. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers nous attendant des représailles qui ne venaient pas. C'est Klaus qui parla en premier

Tu sais, mon frère, si tu me l'avais dit que tu l'aimais, je n'aurais rien fais pour attenter à sa vie et on aurait évité un tas de problèmes.

Pour moi, ce qui c'est passer quand on était humain est oublié, dit Stefan,

Pareil, continua Damon,

Il me faudra du temps pour te pardonné de m'avoir tué mais je peux comprendre et apprendre à te connaitre, dit Caroline,

Merci, répondit Katerina,

Maintenant, allons à la villa pour réveiller les autres, dis-je,

Tu vas aussi réveiller Finn, me demanda Elejha,

Bien sur, il faut qu'on lui parle et lui fasse comprendre ce qui ce passe après on avisera,

On est obligé de venir, demanda Elena,

Je t'ai oublié toi, tu peux faire ce que tu veux mais mieux veut pas que je te revois, les autres peuvent venir avec nous,

Moi je viens, dit Bonnie,

Moi aussi, suivis Caroline,

Je reste, dit Stefan, » Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Damon qui n'avait pas encore choisie.

Tu viens Damon, essaya Elena,

Je viens de remarquer un truc, commença Damon, tu n'es pas mieux que Katherine. Elle avait éteint ses émotions donc elle a une excuse mais toi, tu es humaine, tu n'as pas d'excuse. Je choisie Isabella. » A la fin de sa tirade, tout les gens de mon cote avaient le sourire puis je dis à tout le monde

Pour allez plus vite, je vais vous téléportez il faut que tout le monde est un contact avec moi ou quelqu'un ayant un contact avec moi. » Damon pris ma main gauche et celle de Bonnie qui pris celle de Caroline, à ma droite, Klaus me prit la main et Katerina est entre Klaus et Elejha.

Vous êtes prêt ?

Oui.

J'oubliais. » Je me rapprochais de Elena et lui arracha son collier le mis dans ma poche et repartis à ma place. Je lui dis

Je vais rendre ce collier à son vraie propriétaire. Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir. » Et je nous téléportais dans le salon des Mickaelson

Les gars, allez cherchez les cercueils, ordonnais-je, venez les filles je vais vous montrez vos chambre,

On reste ici, demanda Caroline,

Oui. Il est tard et demain, vous irez cherchez vos affaire, vous allez rester ici jusqu'à qu'on soit débarrassé de Esther. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle mijote alors mieux vos prévenir que guérir,

Ici, continua Elejha, vous serez en sécurité,

Elejha a raison et pour plus de précautions, dis-je, j'ai une idée. Si tu es d'accord Bonnie, nous mettons la villa à ton nom étant donner que tu es la seule humaine, Esther est peut-être puissante mais elle reste un vampire elle doit être invité,

C'est une bonne idée, dit Elejha,

Je suis d'accord, dit Bonnie,

On s'occupera de tout demain, intervint Klaus, maintenant allez voir vos chambre, nous on va chercher les cercueils. » Sur ça on se sépara, les filles en haut et les garçons en bas.


	5. Chapter 5

Arrivé en haut, je montrais les chambres aux filles :

Alors, la chambre tout au fond, c'est la mienne. A gauche, c'est Kol et à côté de Kol, c'est la chambre de Rebekah. Bonnie, tu seras en face de Kol et toi Caroline, tu seras entre Bonnie et Klaus donc en face de Rebekah. Kat', la chambre d'Elejha est à côté de celle de Klaus. Venez, on redescend, les gars ont fini. » nous redescendons pour rejoindre les gars qui avait ramené les cercueils. Ils étaient alignées, Kol au milieu, je me mis d'abord entre lui et Rebekah, ouvre leur cercueils et fis léviter pour que je puise enlever la dague sans me baisser. J'enlevais les dagues, pris je pris la main droite de Kol dans ma main gauche et la main gauche de Rebekah dans ma main droite, mis ma main lier avec Kol sur son cœur et fis pareil avec Rebekah. J'utilisais la magie de la terre pour pouvoir les réveiller. Je sentis la magie partir de mes pieds jusqu'à mes mains et passer dans le corps de Kol et Rebekah, la puissance de la magie vie volé mes cheveux autour de moi, cinq minutes plus tard ils se réveillaient et deux secondes après ils me prirent tous deux dans leur bras.

Je contente de vous voir mais je voudrais respirer. » Ils s'écartèrent pour me laisser respirer, puis vis Elejha et Klaus. Rebekah leur sauta au coup mais Kol se contenta d'une accolade fraternel, quand il le fit à Klaus, ce dernier dit

Tu ne m'en veux pas.

Au début, je t'en voulais puis j'ai réfléchis et je pense que tu as pris la bonne décision. Je dégénérais et tu aurais rien pu faire pour me calmer, seule Bella peut le faire et elle n'était pas là. Je suis content qu'on soit à nouveau tous ensemble.

Pas tout à fait, intervins-je,

Il regrette, dit Rebekah, quand on était dans le « coma » on était tous les trois ensemble dans le même endroit, on lui a parlé et fis comprendre tout ce qui ce passe. Il veut tuer Esther et Mickael autant que nous.

Super, dit Klaus, » Je partais près de Finn, fit la même chose qu'avec Kol et Rebekah et il se réveilla. Tout comme les autres il me serra dans ses bras, quand on se sépara, il se tourna vers nos frères et notre sœur et dis :

Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai fait, je regrette et ferais en sorte de vous aidez à se débarrassé de nos parents.

C'est déjà oublié, dit Klaus, et puis ça arrive de faire des bêtises mais la famille sont là pour les pardonnés

Il faut l'écrire dans les annales, riais-je, Niklaus Mickaelson a dit une phrase philosophique. » Et nous éclatons tous de rire, le rire de Caroline, Bonnie et Damon me fit rappeler leur présence.

Je ne vous ai pas présenté. Bonnie, Caroline, Damon je vous présente Finn l'aînée, Kol le dernier et Rebekah qui est juste avant Kol. Rebekah, Kol, Finn voilà Caroline Forbes, le bébé vampire, Bonnie Bennett, la sorcière et Damon Salvatore.

Pourquoi il n'a pas de surnom, demanda Kol,

Il en a un mais je ne te le dirais pas,

Tu as des secrets, princesse ?

Absolument,

Alors je te conseille de courir avant que je t'attrape et que je t'oblige à tout me dire. » je partis en courant ne voulant pas me faire attraper, c'est bon d'avoir retrouvé sa famille.

_POV Klaus :_

Ma famille. Enfin réuni. Kol poursuivit Bella, comme au bon vieux temps.

Ils sont tout le temps comme ça, demanda la douce Caroline,

Toujours. Ils ont toujours été comme ça, deux grands enfants mais seule Bella peut contrôler Kol. Il a toujours été comme ça, il aime s'attirer des ennuis, c'était toujours elle qui prenait la responsabilité à sa place. C'est pour cela qu'il a dégénérer, il l'avouera jamais mais elle se comporte avec lui comme une mère, elle est la mère qu'il n'a jamais eu. Et même maintenant qu'il est un vampire de plus de 1 000 ans, il a encore besoin d'elle.

Elle a fait beaucoup pour lui.

Pour nous aussi, intervint Elejha, même si Finn et moi somme les grands frères, c'est elle qui prenait tout sur sa tête. Mickael ne nous aimez pas, encore pire Klaus et elle mais sa haine pour elle avait rien de comparable avec nous, toute les excuses étaient bonne pour la punir, lui et Esther lui ont fait des choses horrible.

Qu'es ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Assez, cria Bella, cela c'est passer il y a plus de 1 000 ans, il n'a plus lieux d'être maintenant. Venez à la salle à manger pour manger un peu puis nous irons nous couchez, nous avons une longue journée demain. » Nous mangions dans la joua oubliant ce qui s'est passé il y a 10 minutes. Dans ma chambre, après le dîner, je me changeais et mis un débardeur et un jogging quand on toqua à ma porte, c'était Caroline. Caroline, depuis que je l'ai vu, je ne pensais qu'à elle, elle me rendait fou. Je la fis entre, ferma derrière elle et lui demanda :

Veux-tu quelque chose love ?

Non merci, je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps.

Tu me dérangeras jamais, love.

C'est pour te remercier pour nous protéger, de m'avoir sauvé de la morsure de loup et pour le bracelet. Et je tiens à m'excuser pour t'avoir insulté pendant le bal, j'en avais aucun droit.

C'est déjà pardonné. Si tu portes le bracelet, c'est que tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ?

Elle tient toujours ?

Bien sûr.

Alors je veux découvrir le monde avec toi mais j'ai quelque chose à vérifier.

Qu'es ce que c'est ? » Elle me répondit pas, à la place, elle prit mon visage entre ses mains douces et m'embrassa. Je répondis tout de suite à son baiser, ses bras autour de mon coup et les miens autour de sa taille, nous étions front contre front à bout de souffle, nous regardant yeux dans les yeux.

As-tu vérifié ce que tu voulais vérifier ?

Oui.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Que tu embrasses aussi bien que tu es sexy.

Et moi, j'ai enfin ce que je voulais.

Et que voulais-tu ?

Toi.

Mais tu ne m'as pas encore. Le grand méchant loup devra s'abaisser à la coutume humaine pour m'avoir.

Je t'ai déjà mais si ça peu te faire plaisir. Veux-tu être ma petite amie ?

Avec plaisir. » Elle resta toute la nuit avec moi et ce n'est pas pour dormir.

* * *

Désolé. Vraiment désolé pour tout ce temps sans nouveau chapitre mais cette année de 3ème est très remplie entre mes contrôle habituelle, mes devoirs en plus je rentre chez moi tout les soirs à 18 h et je suis très fatigués et le pire est que mon principale a eu la merveilleuse idée d'imposer pour tout les 3ème, un devoir surveillé tout les lundi matin donc le temps libre que j'ai je les utilise pour réviser. Bref, je raconte trop ma vie et je sais que vous vous en foutez carrément alors en gros, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout mon retard et j'essayerais de poster le plus possible. Bye et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.


End file.
